


Day 12: Hospitable

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Fictober 2020, M/M, Remus being Remus, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: He sat up and looked around. At this point, it was pretty obvious he’d switched with his soulmate. Must be the other person’s 25th birthday. When his had come around a year ago and he hadn’t switched, he’d been pretty scared that he wouldn’t have a soulmate, but maybe the universe wasn’t quite so cruel.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Day 12: Hospitable

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super fun to write!!! Hope y'all like it!

Virgil woke up slowly at first, and then came to with a start when he realized there was _someone else_ in his room. Someone who snuffled and talked in his sleep.

“Ng, no, I don’t _want_ the carrots.”

He sat up and looked around. At this point, it was pretty obvious he’d switched with his soulmate. Must be the other person’s 25th birthday. When his had come around a year ago and he hadn’t switched, he’d been pretty scared that he wouldn’t have a soulmate, but maybe the universe wasn’t quite so cruel. 

There was a partially broken alarm clock sitting next to the twin bed he was on, and the face read 5:56 in bright green digits. Well, that wasn’t too early. Early for Virgil, but he didn’t know the time difference between him and his soulmate, but hopefully they’d both gotten a good night’s sleep.

He flung off the covers in order to get up and tell the other person in the room that he wasn’t supposed to be there, but then he pulled them back on quickly. His soulmate slept _naked_. 

Virgil wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to get an eyeful of soulmate, even if the glimpse he’d gotten was good. He also became less and less sure about his plan of waking up his soulmate’s roommate. That was probably a bad idea. What if they didn’t get along and he made things worse for his soulmate? What if his soulmate’s roommate decided he didn’t like Virgil because he woke him up?

It took him so long to decide what to do that the alarm clock began ringing shrilly when it hit 6:00am. His soulmate’s roommate rolled over and slapped feebly at the alarm clock between the beds. They missed. 

Virgil took pity and pushed the button on the top himself, which made the other person wake up more fully.

“Remus? You never turn off the alarm clock.”

“Uh. I’m not- My name’s Virgil?”

The other person reached over and flicked on a switch, flooding the room with light. Virgil winced as his sight was assaulted by the light.

“Oh, my apologies.” The other person sounded apologetic. “I did not remember that Remus was born a day after me. Mother complains about it often enough.”

“Uh. So. My soulmate’s name is Remus?”

“Indeed! He’s my twin brother. My name is Roman! A pleasure to meet you!”

“Yeah. S-same to you. Uh. Would you mind- are there clothes? Um.”

Roman laughed and walked over to the messy dresser on ‘Remus’’ side of the room. He dug around and came up with some underwear and pants.

“Sorry, I’m fairly sure the underwear is clean? The pants, not so much.”

Virgil shrugged and pulled the clothing on, trying not to look at anything. Roman smiled at him once he was dressed.

“Want to get a peek at your soulmate? I mean, he’s my identical twin, but there are a few differences.”

Virgil nodded, and Roman opened one of the doors in the room. It led to a bathroom, and Virgil stepped in to look in the mirror.

His soulmate _did_ look a lot like Roman, who was standing in the door watching for his reaction. There were definitely differences, though. Remus was more rugged, with choppy hair that had a green streak in it, some stubble on his chin, and the beginnings of a moustache. He also had a scar over his right eye, cutting through his eyebrow in a very rakish manner.

“He looks like a pirate,” Virgil said the first thing on his mind, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Roman started laughing. 

“That’s probably the nicest thing anyone says about Remus. He’s- a little dark.”

Virgil shrugged. He was a little dark too. He wasn’t a horror novelist for nothing. In fact-

In the mirror he could see a bookshelf on the other side of the room, and he recognized the dark purple covers of one of his novels. 

“Do- Do you read V. Sanders novels, or does he?”

“He does. I can’t stand horror. Sanders is his favorite author, though.”

“I- I like him too.”

Roman smiled. 

“He’ll be glad to hear that. Just so you know, both of us still live at home, so you’ll have to deal with our father at some point today. He’s not bad, I promise, just- a little much.”

Virgil shrugged again. He wasn’t nervous about meeting his soulmate’s parents. Well, he was, since his own parents had kicked him out the moment he came out as gay, but hopefully Remus’ dad wouldn’t? He didn’t want to ruin things for his soulmate, and what if his dad didn’t like that his son’s soulmate was a guy? What if-

“Woah, buddy. It’s okay. Dad knows both of his sons are gay, if that’s what’s got you worried.”

Sighing, Virgil relaxed. That was one worry relieved. 

Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, through a hallway, and into a kitchen. Standing in the kitchen was-

“Doctor Picani?”

Dr. Picani turned and smiled at the two of them.

“My, Remus, how formal! You generally just call me dad, you know. What’s gotten in to you?”

Virgil grinned. 

“I’m Virgil. Uh- you may not remember me, but I came to you after my parents gave me the boot?”

Dr. Picani’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Yes! I remember! Although I think I would have sooner if you didn’t currently reside in my son’s body.” He laughed. “Well, what a nice surprise! What would you like for breakfast, Virgil? Do waffles sound good?”

“Waffles sound amazing, doctor.”

“Please, just call me Emile.”

Emile was extremely hospitable, and Virgil enjoyed his morning with his soulmate’s family. He wasn’t trying too hard to leave and go find himself, or, well, his soulmate, because he knew they’d switch back at midnight and he’d be in his own body after. That way meeting his mate could be more natural and dynamic. 

It was midmorning when Roman got a string of texts. He snorted, and then shoved it in between baby pictures and Virgil’s face.

**UNKOWN NUMBER:** hey fuckface  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** tell my mate its unfair that hes so cool  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** like  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** so cool bro  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** and pretty?

Virgil blushed, and another set of texts came in.

**UNKOWN NUMBER:** like id take him on a date first?  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** i mean i will bc soulmate  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** but if he wasnt my soulmate id date him  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** we r actually pretty close  
 **UNKOWN NUMBER:** should i come home n meet him

Natural and dynamic could screw themselves. Virgil grabbed the phone from Roman and typed out a message.

**PRINCEYPICANI:** please –V

He was startled when a text came immediately after he sent his.

**UNKOWN NUMBER:** gotcha ;* <3

Roman took his phone back and smiled at Virgil. 

“You’re going to meet him soon. I could only video chat with my mate. Are you excited?”

“Very.”

Virgil spent the next hour pacing. He didn’t know what else to do. Roman was, as he called it, ‘live-tweeting’ the entire experience to his soulmate, and every time his phone notifications went off, Virgil looked up to see if it was another text from Remus. 

Another hour passed, and Virgil had to content himself that Remus was on the way. It was just a longer drive than anyone thought. Apparently. 

He was facing away from the front door, towards Roman on the couch, when Roman’s face made a funny sort of twitch.

“What’s- ah!” 

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he jumped, turning to find his own face looking up at him.

The knowledge that his soulmate was taller than he was did things to him. 

“You’re V. Sanders,” his own voice whispered reverently.

“Yeah. You want autographs?” Virgil mentally smacked himself for saying that, but his soulmate grinned crookedly at him.

“Totally! Can you autograph my ass when we switch back?”

“Take me on that date first, and then we’ll talk.” He couldn’t believe he was actually flirting with his soulmate!

Remus, in his body, swooned dramatically. Virgil caught him and scooped him up. Knowing his soulmate was strong enough to carry him also did things to Virgil. He hoped it didn’t show on his face.

Grinning even wider, Remus pecked a kiss on his cheek. 

This was the beginning of something interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
